The present invention relates to cutters and more particularly to a structural improvement in a portable stone cutter.
A portable stone cutter is designed around nimbleness and convenience. But this type of stone cutter is usually limited to its functions due to that there is no much space to stall other necessary elements such as the precised rulers which are separately carried by the operator.
Further, a stone cutter has to have a water sink to cool down the saw blade and to accept sawdust during the operations and a space sufficient to store a motor which operates the saw blade and is completely separated from the water sink. So the motor compartment in the stone cutter is always sealed up by a lid and adhesives in order to prevent the water in the water sink from moistening the motor. Whereas, if the motor is moistened by the water, it maybe damaged. Thus, the operator has to remove the lid at first. Then takes the motor out of the compartment for repairing, causing great inconvenience to the operator.